Promise
by 17goingon12
Summary: "Aku melupakan sesuatu…" aku menerawang jauh, untuk kesekian kalinya berusaha mengingat hal yang tak kunjung muncul dalam memoriku. Berusaha menggali lebih dalam, namun tetap saja sia-sia. "…suatu janji…mungkin…" AoKi, AU.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke masih milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Shounen ai, AoKi, OOC, AU

Summary: "Aku melupakan sesuatu…" aku menerawang jauh, untuk kesekian kalinya berusaha mengingat hal yang tak kunjung muncul dalam memoriku. Berusaha menggali lebih dalam, namun tetap saja sia-sia. "…suatu janji…mungkin…"

Promise

"Itu makam keluargamu?"

Suara seseorang memecah keheningan ladang kematian ini. Suara seorang perempuan. Aku memalingkan wajahku, mencari sosok pemilik suara itu. Dan benar saja, kira kira lima meter dari tempatku berdiri, seorang gadis berdiri seorang diri. Ia tersenyum tipis, masih menunggu jawaban dariku. Sepasang bola mata merah muda itu menatapku.

Tanpa memutus pandanganku darinya, aku mengangguk seadanya. Ia berjalan mendekati makam keluargaku lalu berdiri tepat didepannya. Ia memejamkan mata serta mengatupkan kedua tangan dan mulai berdoa.

Sementara ia berdoa, aku mengamatinya dari tempatku berdiri. Wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih bersih, rambut pink panjangnya tergerai begitu saja.

Lalu, apa yang dilakukan gadis cantik sepertinya ditengah kuburan seperti ini seorang diri? Jangan-jangan… ah, tidak mungkin…tapi, masa sih?

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" suaranya mengagetkanku. Tanpa kusadari, ia sudah menyelesaikan doa singkatnya dan kini kembali menatapku.

"Ah, tidak, itu… kau hantu ya?" aku bertanya tanpa panjang lebar lagi.

Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, tapi, alih-alih marah, ia justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahaha, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat mengerikan?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, ditengah kuburan seperti ini tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berjalan sendirian. Bukannya biasanya hal-hal seperti itu hanya ada di film-film horror?"

Ia masih tertawa saat ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Tenang saja, aku bukan hantu kok. Perkenalkan, Aku Satsuki, Satsuki Momoi" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Aku memandang tangannya dengan ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya kuputusakan untuk menjabatnya.

"Daiki, Aomine Daiki" ucapku singkat

"Aku tidak selalu berada di kuburan ini," ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kebetulan saja hari ini aku sedang mengunjungi makam kakek dan nenekku. Kau sendiri? Sedang berziarah di makam orang tuamu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya, mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu saat kami sedang dalam perjalan ke rumah kakek dan nenekku," ceritaku tanpa diperintah. "Anehnya, hanya aku yang selamat tanpa luka yang berarti. Benar-benar keajaiban ya?"

"Ah, maaf..." Ia terlihat menyesal atas pertanyaannya dan hanya berdiri terdiam. Aku pun tak berminat untuk memulai percakapan baru, membiarkan sunyi kembali berkuasa.

Setelah beberapa menit kecanggungan tanpa sepatah kata pun ini, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan makam kedua orang tuaku dan pulang ke rumah.

"Eh!? Mau kemana?" tiba-tiba Momoi kembali berbicara saat aku mulai meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Tentu saja pulang. Kau pikir aku akan berada di kuburan ini seharian?" jawabku sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

"Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Teriaknya sembari mengikutiku.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menunggumu?" jawabku sambil terus saja berjalan pulang.

Disepanjang jalan Momoi masih saja mengikutiku. Jika ia hanya berjalan dengan tenang disampingku mungkin aku masih bisa terima, tapi sayangnya ia tak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang berbagai macam hal, berusaha mengajakku ikut dalam pembicaraannya. Sepertinya ia tak berniat untuk menyerah walaupun aku tak menanggapinya sedikitpun.

"ARGH! Kenapa kamu jadi mengikuti aku terus sih!?" karena sudah tidak tahan mendengar ocehannya, aku pun tanpa sadar membentaknya. Tapi anehnya, bukannya takut, minta maaf, atau pun pergi, ia justru tertawa mendengar kata-kataku.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu?" tanyanya, masih sambil tertawa. "Rumahku ada di sana, dua rumah setelah tikungan itu." Ia menunjuk tikungan yang berada di ujung jalan sana.

"Terserah kaulah," gumamku pelan sambil mempercepat langkahku. Di dalam hati, aku merasa sedikit malu atas tuduhan yang baru saja kulayangkan pada Momoi.

Beberapa meter sebelum tikungan, aku berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai menerawang kea rah rumah itu. Rumah bercat orange itu cukup besar, bertingkat dua, halamannya luas. Rumah yang sangat ku kenal.

"Kenapa kau menatap rumah Ki-chan?" pertanyaan Momoi menyadarkanku dari lamunan singkatku.

"Huh? Siapa Ki-chan?" aku balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja pemilik rumah itu, Kise Ryouta," jawab Momoi

"Oh, Kise maksudmu. Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, kami kan satu kompleks, lagipula aku seumuran dengannya. Kau juga kenal Ki-chan?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku ketus sembari melanjutkan langkahku.

"Ayolah, memangnya apa salahnya cerita padaku?" Momoi mendahuluiku dan berdiri tepat didepanku, berusaha menghalangiku untuk pergi lebih jauh.

"Haaah…" aku menghela napas sembari mengacak acak rambutku, kesal dengan segala macam ocehannya.

"Iya, aku kenal Kise, dulu kami satu klub basket waktu SMP. Itu saja."

"Hanya itu saja?" keluh Momoi yang tidak puas dengan penjelasan singkatku.

"Tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Aku kira dia orang yang spesial bagimu~" Momoi berusaha menggodaku.

"Se-spesial? Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" Tanpa kusadari, kata-kata Momoi membuat wajahku bersemu.

"Soalnya, kau sepertinya begitu merindukan Ki-chan…" Ada sedikit nada kesedihan pada kata-kata Momoi barusan. Seperti dia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Sesuatu yang…entahlah…menyedihkan?

"Apa akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap aneh padamu?" Momoi bertanya lagi.

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Yah, seperti, bersikap cuek mungkin?" Momoi terlihat ragu saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Cuek? Sepertinya memang akhir-akhir ini Kise sedikit cuek padaku."

Sebenarnya bohong jika aku bilang Kise 'sedikit' cuek. Karena sesungguhnya, Kise benar-benar seperti tidak menganggap keberadaanku lagi. Jangankan menyapaku, bahkan saat aku menyapanya pun dia hanya berlalu begitu saja tanpa menatapku sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku.

"Hanya perasaan saja, kau tidak mau mampir ke rumahnya, jadi ku pikir kalian sedang bertengkar mungkin."

"Dia sepertinya sedang marah padaku."

"Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu…" aku menerawang jauh, untuk kesekian kalinya berusaha mengingat hal yang tak kunjung muncul dalam memoriku. Berusaha menggali lebih dalam, namun tetap saja sia-sia. "…suatu janji…mungkin…"

Entah kenapa setelah itu Momoi mendadak diam seribu bahasa. Aku yang memang tidak punya niat untuk bercakap-cakap pun ikut tenggelam dalam kesunyian senja ini. Kami pun melanjutkan langkah dalam diam hingga kami tiba di depan rumah Momoi.

"Nah, ini rumahku, sampai jumpa lagi, Dai-chan~" ucap gadis berambut pink itu sambil melambai padaku.

"Dai-chan? Apa-apaan panggilan itu?" gerutuku.

"Tidak apa kan? Aku pikir itu panggilan yang bagus," dia tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dan menuju ke rumahku yang masih agak jauh.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pikiranku terus saja dipenuhi sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang terkadang menyebalkan itu.

"Haaah! Sial! Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?"

xXx

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuaku. Lagipula ini masih liburan musim panas. Aneh memang, tapi sejak kematian kedua orangtuaku, aku justru merasa tenang tiap kali berdiri di tengah pemakaman ini.

"Dai-chan!" Panggilan Momoi mengejutkanku.

"Momoi? Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku sedikit ketus.

"Aku mencarimu, tapi karena aku tidak tahu rumahmu, kupikir mungkin kau akan datang lagi kekuburan ini, dan ternyata dugaanku tepa—"

Sebelum Momoi mulai mengoceh panjang lebar, aku memotong perkataannya, "Memangnya ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

"Oh iya, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu. Tunggulah sebentar," ucap Momoi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku di tengah-tengah pemakaman ini seorang diri.

Tidak lama kemudian, Momoi datang sambil menggeret seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kedua matanya tertutup sehelai kain.

"Ki..se…?" Aku terkejut melihat sosok yang memasuki area pemakaman ini.

"Momoicchi, kita mau kemana?"

"Sabar, kita sudah hampir sampai kok," Momoi menggeret Kise sampai ia berdiri tepat didepanku. "Nah, sekarang kau boleh membuka tutup matamu."

Perlahan, Kise membuka sehelai kain yang sembari tadi menutup kedua matanya.

"Ki—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tiba-tiba Kise berteriak.

"Apa-apaan maksud semua ini, Momoicchi! Kenapa kau membawaku kemari!?" ekspresi Kise mendadak berubah, aku bisa melihat luapan amarah memancar dari sepasang matanya. Sebegitu marahkah ia padaku hingga ia tak mau lagi bertemu denganku?

Pemuda berambut kuning itu bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kuburan ini, namun tangan Momoi menghalangi Kise untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Apa lagi, Momoicchi!? Aku tidak punya urusan apa-apa di sini!" Kise memberontak dari genggaman Momoi, berusaha meninggalkan tempat berbau kematian ini. Namun gadis itu tidak membiarkan Kise pergi, ia memegang pundak Kise dan berusaha menenangkan luapan emosi sang pemuda. "Tunggu dulu, Ki-chan, tidakkah kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Dai-chan?"

"Dai…chan? Maksudmu… Aominecchi?" Mendadak semua luapan emosi yang tadi terpancar dari sepasang mata pemuda itu lenyap saat ia melafalkan namaku.

Kise terdiam. Aku kira dia akan kembali membentak, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar di luar perkiraanku. Pemuda itu kini tampak rapuh saat tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari kedua matanya, "Dia bohong… Aominecchi berbohong padaku…"

"Kise..." aku berusaha mendekat untuk meraihnya. Namun sebelum tanganku menyentuhnya, ia justru menjauh dariku dan perlahan menuju ke sebuah makam di samping makam kedua orangtuaku. Ia bersimpuh di depan makam itu, air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Kau bohong, Aominecchi… Kau bohong!"

Aku berusaha mendekati Kise saat Momoi menghalangi langkahku.

"Aku rasa, ini sudah saatnya kau tahu, Dai-chan."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya, tapi ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah makam di depan Kise itu. Aku mengikuti kemana matanya menatap, hingga aku menemukan sebuah kejutan yang nyaris tak bisa kupercaya.

'Aomine Daiki'

Aku pikir aku hanya berhalusinasi saat aku melihat nama yang terukir pada batu nisan tempat Kise bersimpuh itu. Namun berapa kalipun aku membacanya, nama yang terpampang di situ adalah namaku. Apa ini hanya kebetulan? Mungkin ada orang lain yang sudah meninggal yang memiliki nama yang sama denganku? Lalu aku melihat tanggal yang tertera pada batu nisan itu. 5 Maret 20XX, tanggal yang sama dengan kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orangtuaku… Itu artinya…

"…Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang selamat dari kecelakan itu," suara Momoi menambah keterkejutanku.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau… ikut tewas bersama kedua orangtuamu, Dai-chan."

Sebuah kalimat yang begitu singkat itu membuatku tersadar. Sekarang semuanya begitu jelas. Semua yang menjadi alasan dibalik sifat Kise akhir-akhir ini. Selama ini Kise bukannya tidak mengacuhkanku, tapi dia memang tidak dapat melihatku. Lalu, janji itu, janji yang kubuat itu…

"Kau janji akan main _one-on-one_ denganku begitu kau pulang kan!? Tapi apa!? Kau bohong, Aomine-cchi, kau bohong…Jangankan bermain _one-on-one_…Kau bahkan tidak pernah pulang Aominecchi…"

Suara Kise melemah tertelan isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Ia masih bersujud di depan makam itu. Makam yang ternyata adalah milikku.

"Aku memang bisa melihat hal-hal yang biasanya tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Karena itu, saat aku melihatmu berdiri di sini seorang diri, aku tahu bahwa kau masih punya ikatan pada dunia ini yang membuatmu tidak bisa pergi…" jelas Momoi padaku.

Namun aku sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi kelanjutan perkataan Momoi saat aku berlari mendekati Kise dan berlutut di sebelahnya. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari sepasang mata Kise saat tanganku mendekati pipinya, berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tentu saja tak berhasil kulakukan. Sebagai roh tak berjasad, tanganku tak dapat meraih Kise.

"Kise… apa kau dengar aku?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Kise, tentu saja.

"Kise! Kau dengar aku kan!? Kau tidak benar-benar tidak bisa melihatku kan!? Kise! Jawab aku, Kise!"

Seperti terkejut, tiba-tiba Kise menengok ke sekelilingnya, seakan-akan mencari sesuatu. "Aomine…cchi?" Kise bergumam pelan. "Hahaha… mana mungkin, kan?" Kise menutup kedua matanya dengan satu tangannya, "Mana mungkin Aominecchi memanggilku, pasti cuma halusinasiku saja" ia tertawa getir.

"Ini bukan halusinasi, Kise! Aku memang memanggilmu!" teriakku lagi.

Kise terkejut lagi, kali ini ia memalingkan muka dan menatapku.

"Aominecchi…?"

"Ya, Kise, ini aku…" aku menjawab pelan.

"Hahaha…" Kise tertawa lagi, tawa getir yang begitu menyedihkan, "Mungkin aku memang sudah gila…"

"Tidak, Kise! Kau tidak gila! Aku memang di sini!" Aku berteriak lebih keras, berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya suaraku bisa sampai di telinganya.

"Aominecchi… kalau kau memang ada di sini…aku ingin kau tahu kalau…kalau…" ia terdiam sejenak, menatap batu nisan dimana namaku terukir dengan rapinya. Tangannya menyentuh lembut ukiran namaku, "aku menyayangimu, Aominecchi..." Kise kembali menangis, air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sepasang mata indah itu.

"Kise…maafkan aku Kise, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Maaf, Kise… Aku juga menyayangimu…" tanganku menyentuh lembut pipinya, walaupun aku tahu tanganku tak dapat menghapus air mata itu.

Tiba-tiba Kise menyentuh pipinya, seakan-akan ia dapat merasakan tanganku yang meyentuhnya.

"Aominechi?" Lagi-lagi Kise menatapku, tapi kali ini wajahnya nampak terkejut. "Ini benar-benar kau, Aominecchi?" tangannya mendekati wajahku, berusaha menyentuhku.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Ya, aku bisa melihatmu, Aominecchi?" kali ini Kise tersenyum, senyum yang selama ini selalu bisa membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang. Senyum yang tanpa kusadari membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kupikir aku sudah mulai gila saat aku mendengar suaramu," ucap kise yang hampir menangis lagi.

"Ini memang aku, Kise. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, ok?"

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa? Kau pikir karena siapa aku menangis?" Ia menyeka sisa sisa air mata dengan kedua tangannya. Memperlihatkan matanya yang mulai memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik. Wajah tampanmu tidak cocok dihiasi air mata seperti itu." ucapku yang sedikit menggodanya. Alhasil wajah Kise pun bersemu merah mendengar perkataanku

"Aominecchi…" panggil Kise, "Apa benar yang tadi kau katakan tadi, Aominecchi?" Kise bertanya lagi, "Kalau kau…kau juga…"

Teringat perkataanku yang tadi, kali ini giliran wajahku yang bersemu merah. Tapi ini bukanlah waktunya untuk merasa malu atau apapun. Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk menyampaikan isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya pada Kise.

Aku menatapnya, tanpa kusadari seulas senyum terlukis di wajahku. "Ya, aku juga menyayangimu."

Kali ini Kise menangis lagi, tangisan bahagia mungkin, karena senyum yang sangat kusukai itu masih terlukis indah diwajahnya.

"A-aominecchi, ka-kau mulai lenyap!" ucap Kise tiba-tiba. Benar juga, seluruh tubuhku perlahan-lahan menjadi semakin transparan. Mungkin, waktuku di dunia ini sudah habis

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, menutup kedua mataku dan menyentuhkan bibirku yang dingin ke bibirnya. Memberinya sebuah ciuman singkat yang begitu polos. Sebelum tubuhku lenyap sepenuhnya, aku mengucapkan sepatah kata terakhir.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kise… selalu…"_

-Fin-


End file.
